1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a golf bag cart and, in particular, to a structure which includes a steady cart-stand/frame to avoid deforming into collapse, which may stay stable to avoid capsizing in an unfolded and in-use mode, and which is capable of being compressed for easy packing and storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As disclosed in US 2010/0052275 A1, a golf bag cart of the prior art includes the arms of the wheels (the wheel supports) connected with the base tubes (the bottom cart stands) in a perpendicular mariner by the rear suspension assembly (the built-up connection base), with the arms as well as the base tubes being parallel to the ground. Because the horizontal base tubes are parallel to the ground, the parallel arms of the wheels offer no component force that shares the load of the golf bag cart and the golf bag when the cart stands/tubes carry the golf bag. Moreover, referring to FIGS. 1 & 2, component force E1 and F1 are totally converted into a moment of force which takes the rear suspension assembly as the pivoting point and takes said horizontal base tubes as the lever arm. Thus, the rear suspension assembly bears a twisting force, so that the base tubes may get deformed as well as damaged, and, consequently, the aforesaid situation may even cause the rear wheels to slant outward to collapse.
In addition, due to the situation that the arms of the wheels and the base tubes are parallel to the ground, the rear suspension assembly gets very close to the ground. Thus, referring to FIGS. 3 to 5, the handle and the cart stands/tubes, especially the upper stands/tubes, require a larger or longer size to produce a proper height of the golf bag cart fitting a user, so that the volume/size for storage and packing is large. The aforesaid deficiencies related to said prior art apparently need to be ameliorated.
Another golf bag cart of the prior art, US 2005/0173895A1, discloses a mode where merely the handle can be folded, the front wheel is folded backward through another device, and moreover, the volume/size for packing or storage is limited by the length as the upper cart stands should be as long as the golf bag or even more longer. Its apparent that the mentioned deficiency related to said prior art needs to be improved.
Referring to U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,072A, a further golf bag cart of the prior art provides a structure arranged with telescoping tubes among which the lower one must be the longest, the upper one is less long than the lower on; and the handle is the shortest. Moreover, the upper bracket of the golf bag has to be arranged on the top end of the upper tub, and the lower bracket of the golf bag has to be disposed on the bottom end of the lower tub, to enable the total height of the upper and lower tubes to be equal to the height of the golf bag. However, said structure may cause the total height of the golf bag cart to be insufficient. If the handle needs to be kept at a proper height fitting to a user, the lower tube, the upper tube and the handle which are arranged in a same straight line as well as the golf bag naturally form a greater angle with the ground. Thus, two phenomena occur as follows; one is that the base for securing the wheel arms/supports is too far from the ground, and the other is that the wheel arms/supports are shorter due to the limitation of the length of the lower tube. (Long wheel arms/supports will cause the golf bag cart to fall forward when folded.) In order to ensure the height of the handle, the angle between the wheel arms/supports and the lower tube should be less than 90 degrees. Limited by the foresaid conditions, the triangle formed by three points which attach to the ground is forced to shrink when the golf bag cart is in a fully unfolded and in-use mode. Thus, the stability of the golf bag cart in a standing mode is reduced, and it follows that the golf bag cart capsizes, which easily happens on the golf course usually located on land that slopes. The deficiency related to said prior art mentioned above needs to be ameliorated.